Sunset
by sydneysages
Summary: For Xakemii, whose birthday it is today, according to Birthday Presents II. Katie and Oliver are perfect for one another, but will they be torn apart at the last step? R&R


_*set just after Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup*_

_For Xakemii (Kimberley) who has her birthday today. I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>He leans over and kisses her, the kiss filled with more passion than you ever could possibly imagine as he manages to put his love and desire for her in with the happiness of <em>finally<em> getting his name engraved as the Captain of the winning Gryffindor Quidditch team on the cup.

She kisses him back, overjoyed to know that he loves her back, that the love she has had for him for all these years has _not_ been unrequited – he loves her back! the happiness swirls around her body as he pulls her in closer to her, relinquishing his hold on the cup to one of the Weasley twins so that he can wrap his arms around her back and feel her body on his.

One hand snakes up her body and wraps itself in her hair, whilst her arms clasp together around his torso, the muscles in his back defined as though she could see them, even though her eyes are shut. She can smell every scent from him: the sweat from the effort put into the match; the leather of his Quidditch gloves; the smell that is just _Oliver_, the one that comes out of the love potion pot along with buttered toast and Butterbeer. His scent draws her to him in a way that she could never expect to be able to put into words – the only clarification she needs to give is that it is absolutely 100% perfect. She can imagine his face behind her eyelids, the memorisation of it over the past years finally coming into play as she visualises every inch of his body… without opening her eyes and breaking the spell.

After what feels like a lifetime, she pulls away, gasping for breath as her eyes slowly open. _It's just a dream_, she thinks to herself absurdly for a minute, _we didn't win the cup and Oliver didn't kiss me_.

Yet, as her eyes fully open and she sees the tall form of Oliver Wood in front of her, she realises that this _isn't_ a dream, that she managed to get the boy she has loved since she joined the Quidditch team.

"Hey," she says with a small smile, not sure what to say. All of a sudden, she feels her cheeks flaming up and she ducks her head, for some reason embarrassed to be here.

"Hey," he responds, a smile evident in his voice as he focuses on her rather than the noisy surroundings of celebrating students. His hand moves from being entwined in her hair to grasp her chin gently, lifting her head to make her look at him. His warm brown eyes meet her own and fill her with a new level of happiness. "Katie, I need to tell you something," he says gently, pulling her by the hand to the corner of the crowded Common Room, to offer a little privacy.

"Mm?" she asks, unable to talk due to still being locked into his eyes.

"I love you," he tells her softly, his eyes open and showing he means every single word of it. "I love you, Katie, and it's probably not right since you're three years younger and I'm going to be leaving this year, but it's the truth. You're the one I want, the one who brings a certain clarity to my life," he explains why he loves her, but also why there is suddenly an edge of inner torment in his eyes, the torment that he won't be there for her next year.

She shakes her head and moves her hand to cradle his face, smiling as she does so. "Who cares? I love you, you love me… we have the rest of the year together. What more could we want?" she asks him rhetorically and soon his lips are on hers once again.

Who cares if they're going to be split apart? They have the moment… and that's all that matters.

…

They spend the rest of the summer term together, utilising the longer nights of sun to be able to sit outside by the lake, just in one another's company. They help each other with homework and, if they don't have any, they stare out over the vast expanses of the lake, watching the gentle rippling of the water. She sits leaning against him, her head against his chest as he holds her close, whispering how much he loves her in her ear, occasionally pressing his lips to her neck.

One night, they sit and watch the sun set over the lake. The glorious colours of the brilliant crimson, mixed with the purple and orange streaks as the day becomes the night, are mirrored over the lake, a strange distortion of the setting sun apparent in the crystal clear water as they look out into the distant mountains. Things become tinged with the colour of the sky, the intermingling colours breathtaking as Katie and Oliver's fingers entwine together.

"Listen, Katie, about the future," Oliver broaches the subject of the next years, breaking the peaceful silence around them. The grounds are empty, most of the students back in their dorms or lingering in the Great Hall, not even the chirping of the birds to disturb the peace.

"Mmm?" she says dreamily, not really focusing on the words, just listening to the sound of his voice… it's hypnotising; she dreams of it when she wants to sleep, the relaxing sound of his words gently coaxing her off.

"I've been accepted to play for the Puddlemere United reserves," he says to her gently, each word slowly making it's way to Katie's brain.

She turns around to face him with a huge beamer of a smile on her face, her arms reaching out to wrap around his back. "That's _great_ news, Oliver!" she says, her voice filled with pride though her heart recognises the niggle that she has had for some time: he's going off to be a professional Quidditch player. And he is leaving her here.

"I know; I've wanted this for, like, _ever_ you know," he says with a smile, keeping her clinging onto him.

"But we have the summer together first, right?" she confirms the plans they have been making these past weeks, the plans where he will come with her to Yorkshire to meet her parents and then they'll go down to London and go to Diagon Alley and all around Muggle London, getting a chance to see the country. Her parents already agreed to this and she is nothing but happy.

His pause makes her realise that this perfect dream of their future won't be happening, that he doesn't know how to phrase to her that she won't be with him this summer.

"Um… no, Katie, I won't: I'll get a week off before I have to go start training for the summer," he says regretfully, letting her go as she leans back to look at him in the face. in there, she sees the truth in his eyes, the pain and torment he is going through for having to tell her that he won't be able to spend the summer with her, these blissful weeks coming to an end all too soon.

"Oh," is all she can manage to say, her lower lip quivering. "I… I thought we had a little longer before I had to say goodbye to you," she continues, her voice wavering though she attempts to keep it as steady as possible.

"We can still go out for dates and stuff on the nights," he tells her gently, his own eyes beginning to glisten. "I… I just won't be able to go to London… or come see your parents. I'm sorry, Katie, but… but I've wanted this for my entire life, you know that," he continues, shutting his eyes as he tries to block out the pain.

She nods numbly, not knowing what to say. "I know… it's what you've always wanted. And I'm not going to stand in the way, Oliver," she says with a small smile. "Maybe this wasn't meant to be… maybe it was just a school romance," she tries to pass off the connection between them as coincidental, as convenience of being in the school together.

She makes to stand up but his strong hand reaches out and grabs her wrist, holding her close to him. His eyes open and she sees the ghost of torment flashing wildly, looking as if it is going to make him go insane. "No, Katie, this is _more_ than a high school crush," he tells her, standing up _with_ her. "I want to be with you, I know that… just can you wait for me for three years?" he asks her, his question flummoxing her. Surely it is supposed to be _her_ asking him to wait for her to finish her education, rather than him?

She nods slowly, unable to speak around the lump in her throat until she swallows it. "I will _always_ wait for you," she whispers soppily, reaching out to wrap herself into his arms, to feel him hold her close. Tears begin to stream down her face as he strokes her hair, whispering consoling noises as she finally begins to relax.

"After all," she says after stopping crying, an attempt at a cocky grin on her face. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be _me_ who is the next Gryffindor Captain… and I'll be beating your record anyday!" she laughs as he ruffles her hair, pulling her into his side as they walk back to the castle.

It won't be an easy ride, so long apart. But, as they walk into the distance with the sun setting behind them, they know that they have love.

And, sometimes, that's all it takes.

* * *

><p><em>Review please<em>

_Vicky xx_


End file.
